Leur destiné
by soles122
Summary: Imaginez qu'une partie du passé de Bella fasse surface quand Edward la quitte. Bella vas sauvé Edward mais sa vie à changer en tout. la personne la plus imporante pour elle n'est pas décédée comme elle le croyait.
1. Prologue

Leur Destiné

Imaginez que Bella n'ait pas tout raconté sur son passé ! Que des souvenirs lui faisant trop mal, elle avait tout fait pour les refouler ! Que sa famille, pour la protéger, ait suivi son exemple ! Imaginez qu'entre le moment où Edward la quitte et celui où Bella va le sauve en Italie, sa vie ait changé ! La vie de Bella change du tout au tout quand le destin la réunit avec un être cher qu'elle croyait décédée!


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà plusieurs temps que cette histoire est dans ma tête alors je me lance ! Je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour écrire mais voilà qui ne tente rien ! Alors je vais essayer. N'hésiter pas à me laisser vous commentaires bon au mauvais, on apprend à partir des nos erreurs. Si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire, faites le moi savoir, je suis sûre qu'ils y a plein de gens qui ont des idées que je pourrais utiliser. Bisous

L'histoire commence à partir quand ils reviennent d'Italie

Chapitre 1

PVO Bella

On était dans l'avion pour retourner à Forks. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, à la place où je voulais être, mais j'étais surtout très angoissée. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Et lorsqu'il était revenu dans ma vie, mon soleil, j'avais changé. Mentalement, mais surtout physiquement. C'est sur cette partie que j'avais peur qu'il soit furieux et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi. Quoique je pourrais rester humaine pour lui si ça lui faisait plaisir. Au dieu, Matt va me tuer. Je me suis jetée dans la gueule du loup, les Volturis auraient pu me tuer s'ils avaient découvert. Quoique pourparvenir à me tuer, ils auraient eu besoin de plus d'hommes de mains. Au mon dieu Matt va définitivement me tuer quand j'arriverai. Non il ne peut pas me tuer, ce serait causer sa propre tombe.

Les lèvres d'Edward interrompirent on monolgue intérieur

« Ça vas mon ange, tu as l'air angoissée. Tu devrais dormir un peu ça te ferais du bien. »

S'il s'avait que je n'avais plus besoin de dormir maintenant

« Non je n'ai pas sommeil, ça vas c'est le trop plein de sentiments qui refont surface ! »

« Bella je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, je croyais que la meilleure solution pour toi était que je ne sois plus dans ta vie. Je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je serais perdu, si tu n'étais plus de ce monde, tu le sais. Pardonne-moi pour avoir cru que tu serais mieux sans moi »

« Je sais Edward c'est du passé tout ça, on en reparle plus. C'est fini, maintenant on est ensemble. Je t'aime. »

Je sais mieux que tu le penses. Il relève doucement mon visage et effleure doucement mes lèvres avec les siennes « je t'aime aussi Bella, plus que ma vie ». Puis, il écrase ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Je sens sa langue lécher doucement mes lèvres. Oh dieu je vais mourir de chaleur, alors que j'ouvre ma bouche pour respirer Edward vient taquiner doucement ma langue avec la sienne. Doucement, en avant et en arrière, Edward approfondit notre baiser comme ça, il utilise la langue, depuis quand…. Je suis au paradis, je gémis doucement dans sa bouche et Edward m'embrasse encore plus passionnément. Enfin, il arrête notre baiser doucement après m'avoir embrassé plusieurs fois chastement et pose son front sur le mien.

« Hou je crois que je suis au paradis » Edward se met à rire doucement et descend vers ma gorge et remonte doucement vers mon lobe d'oreille qu'il mordille.

« Alors on est deux à être au paradis.» Je me retiens de gémir tellement sa voix est rauque. Alice se racle bruyamment la gorge pour manifester sa présence.

« Dites-le si je vous dérange, vous n'allez quand même pas vous sauter dessus dans l'avion. »

Je me mets à rougir (ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas réapparus ces satanés rougissements) et Edward marmonne un « pourquoi pas ». Alice se met à rire doucement, alors que moi je le regarde abasourdie et me demande où est passe mon petit ami vampire qui calmait mes ardeurs et qui restait à une distance assez éloignée de moi pour me protéger. Edward doit voir mon trouble car il dit « désolé tu m'as trop manqué je vais me calmer »

« Non, ne te calme surtout pas, reste comme tu es là. Ne change rien, continue dans ta lancée.» Merde c'est moi qui vient de dire ça tout haut. Eh ben oui Edward me sourit et Alice commence à rire.

« Alors je ne vais plus me retenir si c'est ce que tu souhaite.» je hoche frénétiquement la tête. Et il rit doucement. Mais ce qui est arrivé pendant son absence, me revient en mémoire et un voile de tristesse apparait dans mon regard car Edward me serre contre lui et me murmure « Je ne partirai plus Bella, je te promets. Je t'aime trop et tu m'aimes trop, je le sais maintenant. »

« Edward il y a eu des changements pendant ton absence, beaucoup de changements, j'ai changé, pas mais sentiments envers toi ils sont encore plus grands »

Edward relève la tête vers moi il ne comprend pas mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer ça ici. Heureusement qu'Alice ne peut pas voir tout ça dans ses visions. Edward la regarde bizarrement, elle a dû regarder dans le futur pour essayer de voir mais n'a rien vu.

« Je vous expliquerais tout quand ont seras à Forks, je vous le promets mais pas maintenant, faites moi confiance. Alice arrête d'essayer de voir dans le futur, ça ne marchera pas.»

Ils me regardent tous les deux et je vois qu'ils veulent parler mais je les stoppe « plus tard ok ». Ils hochent la tête mais ça se voit qu'ils sont inquiets, et Edward a un air triste. Je lui caresse doucement la joue alors qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, je luis murmure .« je t'aime plus que ma propre vie ne l'oublie jamais. Ce n'est presque rien, rien qu'on ne puisse régler. » On s'embrasse doucement je sens qu'ils sont préoccupés mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le reste du voyage se passe en silence. Je sens souvent leurs regards inquiets sur moi. Nous arrivons enfin à aéroport et débarquons. Edward doit sentir mon angoisse car au fil que nous avançons il me serre tendrement contre lui. Au loin je vois le reste des Cullen nous attendre mais je remarque que leurs sourires s'évanouissent un peu sûrement à cause de nos têtes. Edward les rassure tout de suite.

« On parlera après.»

Après nous avoir serré contre eux, nous nous dirigeons vers les parkings souterrains. Alors que nous sommes presque arrivés les Cullen se figent. Tu m'étonnes même moi je l'ai sentis. Que dieu et tous les Saints me viennent en aide je vais me faire engueuler. Alors que je relève doucement la tête je croise son regarde et grimace alors que je l'entend hurler.

« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE DANS TA TETE DE MULE POUR AVOIR FAIS UN TRUC AUSSI SUICIDAIRE.

Alors vous en pensez quoi jusqu'à maintenant !


	3. explications

Salut tout le monde voila j'ai pris une beta pour corriger ma fic alors le prologue et le chapitre 1 sont corriger je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 2 cette semaine merci aligroo pour ton aide bisous à toutes et à bientôt

Ete96


	4. Chapter 2

Voila le nouveau chapitre merci à ma bêta les personnages appartienne à sm bisous et à bientôt

Chapitre 2

Pvo Bella

Je sens tous les Cullen se raidir. Surement à cause des vampires et des loups garous devant eux qui semblent me connaitre. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre que je rentre à la maison pour qu'on parle. Non, bien sûr, il a fallu qu'il vienne ici me faire une scène. Ce n'est pas possible, quelle tête de mûle ce Matt. Et dire, que c'est lui qui a toujours tendance à dire ça de moi. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? Je n'ai pas parlé tout haut quand même. Il faudrait peut-être que je réponde.

« Pas ici Matt on rentre et arrête de me parler comme ça ou je te mets un coup de pied ou je le pense. »

Matt allait ouvrir la bouche mais Zoé le calme direct :

« Ouvre la bouche et c'est moi qui t'en colle une gros débile, elle n'a plus 5 ans et si c'était moi à sa place j'aurais fait pareil alors ça suffit »

Matt la regarde mais, vu le regard qu'elle lui lance, ne dit plus rien il se retourne et monte sur ça moto.

« On se retrouve à la maison »

Je vois bien qu'il est inquiet pour moi mais je ne peux pas regretter d'avoir sauvé Edward. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Je contourne tout le monde et cours vers Matt.

« Matt je vais bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais si ça avait été Zoé tu aurais fais la même chose je le sais. »

Il descend de sa moto et vient m'enlacer « Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça, j'ai cru te perdre une fois et je ne veux pas revivre ça à nouveau Belli »

« Je te le promets Matti » Je sens ses larmes couler contre mon cou.

« On devrait rentrer vu la tête de ton copain, tu ne lui as pas encore expliqué la situation. Je crois qu'il est jaloux, il a l'air de vouloir me refaire le portrait. »

Il me soulève la tête et essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces et m'embrasse le front.

Zoé nous rejoint et m'embrasse sur la joue et embrasse Matt à pleine bouche. « Rentrons à la maison, je crois que nous avons tous des choses à nous dire et ne me remercie pas. Tiens, ton casque. »

Matt et Zoé montent sur la moto et redémarrent. Je me retourne vers les Cullen qui me regardent attendant une réponse « pas ici, on rentre, nous parlerons à la maison. »

Carlisle me regarde et me demande « Ton père ne va se poser des questions si il y a tellement de monde chez toi »

« Je n'habite plus chez Charlie. » Vu les regards ils ne doivent pas comprendre le sens de la phrase « explications après »

Je me retourne et monte sur ma moto tandis qu'ils me lancent des regards pas très rassurés.

« J'ai mon permis moto depuis longtemps. C'est juste que je ne voulais plus en faire quand je suis arrivé à Forks. » dis-je espérant qu'ils arrêtent avec leur coups d'œil. Ils me regardent sceptiques, mais ne disent rien.

Edward, par contre, a toujours l'air inquiet. Je lui tends un casque qu'il prend avec prudence. Emmet se met à rire « Edward c'est l'idée de monter avec ta copine sur une moto qui te fiches autant la trouille, ou quoi ? ».

Edward le fusille du regard et monte derrière moi. Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse. « T'inquiète pas et n'écoute pas ton frère il doit être jaloux de ne pas pouvoir monter avec moi. Suivez-moi. »

Les Cullen rentrent dans leur voiture en rigolant tous à part Emmet qui boude. Edward me serre contre lui et embrasse mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordille doucement « Je te fais confiance mais surtout c'est sexy de te voir sur une moto. » J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent le corps rien qu'en entendant sa voix et son souffle près de mon oreille qu'il continue à mordiller alors que ses mains me caressent le ventre. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire aux vues du grondement qui lui échappe à son tour. C'est sûr, j'adore le nouvel Edward qui se lâche.

« Edward laisse moi me concentrer pour conduire sinon on n'arrivera jamais. » il se met à rire et enfile son casque et je démarre.

Les Cullen me suivent doucement pour sortir du parking et des que nous sortons de la ville j'accélère. C'est ça que j'aime sur ma moto on a l'impression d'être libre. Après une demi-heure de route nous arrivons. Les Cullen admire la maison c'est vrai qu'elle est encore plus grande que la leur de Forks. C'est un ancien hôtel. En passant la porte, on découvre un immense salon. Matt et Zoé sont sur le canapé et leur position me confirme qu'on est rentrait pile à l'heure car je crois que si j'étais arrivée 10 minutes plus tard j'aurais été traumatisée.

« Hey bande de pervers, nous avons des invités! Matt enlève tes mains, je ne veux même pas savoir où tu les avais mises. Je vais finir chez le psy un de ses jours à cause de vous.»

Ils se redressent en tentant d'arranger leurs habits et leurs cheveux. Matt commence à rougir. Ok ce n'est pas normal pour un vampire. Matt s'excuse et leur fait signe de s'assoir encore plus rouge alors que Zoé et moi on éclate de rire.

« Arrêtez de rire toutes les deux, ce n'est pas marrant! »

Lorsque tout le monde est assis, Matt se lève. « Bon je crois que vous voulez des explications. Je vais commencer par me présenter »

Je me lève et vais rejoindre Matt qui me prend la main. C'est notre histoire, notre passé.

« Je m'appelé Matthew Charles Swan. Je suis le frère jumeau de Bella.»

Leurs regards surpris me confirma qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela, normal personne ne savait que j'avais un frère.


	5. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde se je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu 2 semaines super remplie, un travail fous et pas assez de temps mais ça vas mieux maintenant. Je suis à la maison pour le moment alors je pourrais écrire un peu plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci à ma beta bisous

Pov Edward

J'avais enfin retrouvé mon ange; lorsque j'ai cru qu'elle était morte je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Ma transformation n'est rien en pensant à sa mort. Un monde sans Bella n'est pas un monde pour moi. Mais je l'ai retrouvé, elle est vivante, et malgré tout le mal que je lui ai fait, elle m'aime encore. Je compte bien profiter d'elle de toutes les manières possibles. J'ai maintenant compris qu'à trop vouloir la protéger, je ne lui faisais que du mal, alors je vais suivre c'est désirs et les miens. Et j'en ai du désir pour elle! Comment ne pas en avoir quand la femme de votre vie est Bella. Je sais qu'elle voulait aller plus loin dans notre relation mais que, par amour pour moi, elle avait freinée ses ardeurs. Maintenant, c'est à moi de faire avancer les choses entre nous. Mes gestes, mes caresses, mes baisers sont devenues différents et ça n'a pas l'air de déplaire à Bella, bien au contraire.

Bella a changé, elle aussi. Elle est plus mature, elle est plus confiante, elle est plus sensuelle, quand je l'ai vue sur cette moto j'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour. Garder cette idée pour plus tard dans un coin de la tête. Par contre, ce Matt je ne peux pas le sentir. D'abord, il n'a pas à lui parler comme ça et c'est quoi ce côté protecteur envers Bella ? Il est qui pour Bella? Je l'admets, je suis jaloux mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau. Et pourquoi elle traine avec des loups et des vampires ? A peine nous sommes arrivés qu'ils sont tous partis à part Matt et Zoé. Et pourquoi je ne savais pas que Bella savait faire de la moto ? Depuis quand elle n'habite plus chez Charlie ? Tellement de questions sans réponse. J'avais compris, quand Bella avait parlé dans l'avion, que sa vie avait changé mais je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur du changement. Je n'étais pas le seul étonné, ma famille aussi l'était et pas qu'un peu.

Quand nous étions arrivés dans la maison et que Bella avait pris la main de Matt, j'avais bien vu de la peur dans son regard. Mon ange avait peur et je ne savais même pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et puis, la bombe avait été lâchée : Matt Charles Swan était le frère jumeau de Bella. Pourquoi elle ne nous a rien dit avant, nous sommes sa famille? Enfin, nous la considérons comme telle. Matt tourne son regard vers moi « Elle vous considère aussi comme sa famille » Bella se retourne vers lui « arrêtes de lire dans sa tête, laisse le seul avec ses songes Matti » Matt la regarde et éclate de rire, le même rire que Bella

« allez Belli ça lui change un peu, normalement c'est lui qui rentre dans la tête des gens »

Ma Bella n'a pas l'air contente car elle foudroie Matt du regard. Et tout à coup, Matt tombe à genoux, on dirait qu'il vient de recevoir un coup qui l'a fait tomber. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il regarde Bella d'une drôle de façon.

« Où a tu eu se pouvoir Belli ?»

Tout le monde fixe Bella puis Matt sans comprendre. Quel pouvoir ? Bella est humaine, elle ne peut pas avoir de pouvoir, si ? J'ai mal au crâne à force de penser. Bella tourne la tête vers nous et me regarde dans les yeux puis elle prend une profonde respiration et se tourne vers Matt « Je l'ai copié à Jane Volturis quand j'ai sauvé Edward. Je ne savais pas que j'allais rencontrer les Volturis mais j'ai réussi à recopier leurs pouvoirs »

Ca va trop vite, pourquoi copier le pouvoir de Jane ? Comment elle a fait ça ? Elle possède aussi les pouvoirs des autres Volturis?

Carlisle est le premier à prendre la parole.

« Ecoutez, quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer? Nous sommes un peu perdus. Depuis quand Bella a t'elle un frère jumeau ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pouvoirs ? Matt, tu es transformé depuis quand? Car tu as l'âge de Bella et tu n'as pas l'air de faire plus jeune qu'elle! »

Matt regarde Bella et se retourne vers nous. Bella me tend la main et je la prends dans mes bras je crois qu'elle a besoin autant de réconfort que moi nous nous asseyons tous sur le canapé, Bella dans mes bras, et Matt se lance.

« Je vais vous tout raconter depuis le début, mais ne me coupez pas, les questions c'est pour la fin. Pour répondre à votre question j'ai été transformé à l'âge de 16 ans à Phoenix. Bella ne l'a appris qu'il y a peu. Elle croyait que j'étais mort. J'étais décédé selon la police qui a retrouvé beaucoup de sang dans ma chambre. Par contre, je ne suis pas resté figé dans mes 16 ans, j'ai continué à grandir jusqu'à maintenant. Mon cœur continu à battre et mon sang coule. Il bat au même rythme que celui de Bella, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien remarqué. Je peux aussi manger comme les humains ou me nourrir comme les vampires, ma peau ne brille pas comme la votre au soleil, j'ai la force des vampires, la rapidité, la peau dure et les pouvoirs. Ma peau est tiède et non froide comme la votre. Je suis devenue un demi-vampire.

J'ai retrouvé Bella à Port Angeles. Elle a eu une vision de moi et comme elle savait votre secret elle a fait le rapprochement et m'as cherché. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé surtout qu'on était très proche, et de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais la revoir me faisait beaucoup de mal. Pour Bella, vu que nous sommes jumeaux, elle a commencé à changer. Elle est en train de devenir comme moi, un demi-vampire. »


	6. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mes envoie des e-mails alors ma beta n'avais pas reçu le chapitre pour corriger ! Merci à aligroo pour l'avoir corrigé aussi vite ! Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M.

Chapitre 4

Pvo Bella

Tous les Cullen nous regarde Matt et moi, oui ça dois faire bizarre tout ses renseignements. Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je continue sinon le courage va me manquer.

« J'ai remarqué les changements une semaine après que j'ai retrouvé Matt. Je dormais moins, mangeais moins, mes capacités auditives étaient décuplées, les odeurs plus puissantes. J'en ai tout de suite parlé à Matt qui m'a dit qu'il lui était arrivé la même chose. La semaine suivante, j'étais plus rapide et de moins en moins maladroite. On savait que la prochaine étape serait sûrement la soif, alors on a préféré courir le moins de risque possible, j'ai déménagé de chez Charlie. Ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre, mais il ne pouvait rien faire j'étais majeure. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, de me retrouver alors il a accepté. Nous avons essayé de faire des recherche concernant notre cas, mais n'avons rien trouvé. C'est une connaissance de Matt qui nous a aidés. Ça concerne une prophétie. »

L'expression de Carlisle change tout de suite, je crois bien qu'il doit connaitre cette prophétie vu la tête qu'il fait.

« La prophétie, leur destiné, si c'est celle là, les Volturi vont tout faire pour vous tuer. » Je sens Edward se raidir et me serrais contre lui tandis que Matt me lance un regard « je te l'avais bien dit. »

« Ne recommence pas Matt ma transformation n'est pas encore terminé et je suis bien plus puissante que tous les Volturi ensemble alors arrête »

Les autres attendent toujours la suite, alors Matt se lance.

« La prophétie concerne deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Le frère se fait mordre mais ne devient pas entièrement vampire lorsqu'il revoit sa sœur, celle-ci va commencer sa transformation sans pourtant avoir été mordue par un vampire. Elle sera comme lui, chacun tombera amoureux d'un vampire, mais leur destiné est de combattre les rois des vampires avides de pouvoirs. Il y a quelques autres points mais je crois que ça concerne plutôt Bella et Edward n'est-ce pas Belli. »

Non mais j'adore mon frère mais parfois j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer. Carlisle a du comprendre car il se met à rire, le traître. Edward se lève d'un bond du canapé et regarde son père puis moi plusieurs fois de suite. Il a du lire dans les pensées de son père. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est l'immense sourire placardé sur son visage. Depuis quand il veut ça, il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il souhaité en avoir. Il se tourne finalement vers son père et lui demande « Je croyais que c'était impossible pour un vampire. » Carlisle éclate de rire et lui répond « Je n'y avais jamais réfléchis, mais en effet, il n'y a que les femelles vampires qui sont figées sur ce côté, les mâles non, alors un vampire avec une humaine c'est possible. Mais il n'y a eu aucun vampire qui n'a essayé jusqu'à maintenant. »

Emmet se lève d'un bond « Bon vous allez nous expliquer de quoi vous parler à la fin, nous ne comprenons rien à votre histoire »

« Dans la prophétie, on dit que la jumelle pourra mettre au monde des enfants, et selon Carlisle, il existe déjà des demis vampires nés d'une histoire entre un vampire et une humaine.» Le regard de Carlisle s'illumine comme un enfant de noël. Les autres Cullen on des regards différents : Alice est Esme ont l'air contentes, Emmet et Jasper sont choqués et Rosalie a l'air triste. C'est la que je me rappelle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des enfants et que malheureusement, à cause de sa condition elle ne peut pas en avoir. Je ne sais quoi lui dire, je me sens coupable vis-à-vis d'elle. Edward a dû le sentir car il me serre contre lui. La réaction d'Edward m'a le plus surprise, je ne savais pas qu'il souhaitait avoir des enfants. Je devrais lui demander des explications.

Tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée dans un trou noir, puis petit à petit, je voyais une scène se dérouler devant mes yeux. Je nous voyais, moi et Edward parler. Il m'expliquait la raison da sa rupture. Puis soudainement, l'image s'arrête et je me retrouve dans le salon avec ma famille autour de moi. Alice me regarde et me demande si j'ai eu une vision (ah c'était donc comme ça une vision) j' hoche la tête et tente de me reprendre. Edward me serre contre lui «ça va, mon ange ? »

Je le fusille du regard.

« Toi, la prochaine fois que tu me quittes pour des raisons aussi stupides, je te fous mon coup de pied aux fesses! Est-ce que je suis assez claire Edward Anthony Cullen. Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment un vampire car des fois t'as des attitudes pas très intelligentes. Comme si ces raisons pouvaient compter si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. » Edward baisse la tête comme un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder par sa mère alors qu'Emmet exploser de rire. Le reste de la famille nous regardent amusés. Je me levais et tendis la main à Edward pour qu'il me suive « écouter nous reparlerons du reste demain là je suis crevée j'aimerais juste dormir un peu Matti tu veux bien leurs montrer leur chambre, je suis claquée là bonne nuit tout le monde » Tout le monde nous dirent bonsoir et Matt m'embrasse sur le front comme à son habitude. Edward me serre la main et me suis dans ma chambre qui seras surement la notre un petit moment et cette idée me plaît bien. A peine le porte de la chambre fut fermée qu'Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos descendre légèrement se poser sur le haut de mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'est de rentrer en contact avec son désir qui était assez imposant dans son pantalon. Edward dût le sentir car il arrêta notre baiser un instant et posa son front contre le mien « désolé Bella mais tu me rends fous et tu m'as manqué et j'en ai marre de refouler tout le temps mon désir pour toi j'ai décidé de me laisser aller si je vais trop loin tu me le dis et je me calmerai. »

« Non, j'ai été surprise c'est tout, normalement tu ne m'embrassais jamais comme ça avant et maintenant tu te lâches et j'aime bien ça. Ne te retiens surtout pas à part peut-être aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment fatiguée et j'aimerais juste dormir dans tes bras pour me reposer »

Edward opina de la tête et j'allais me passer un mini short et un débardeur quand je suis revint dans la chambre Edward avait seulement un bas de pyjama. Je me demandais pourquoi il en avait mis un il m'a juste répondu. « Alice »

Je m'allongeais sous la couette et Edward s'allongea sur la couette « mon amour tu peux me rejoindre sous la couette ta température n'est pas froide pour moi enfin plus aussi froide tu oublies que ma température a baissé alors je veux te sentir » Il commença à rigoler et est venu me rejoindre. Je me suis allongée sur son torse et après un dernier baiser il a commencé à chanter ma berceuse. Peu de temps après j'ai entendu un « je t'aime » et je suis allée rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	7. annonce

Salut tout le monde

Desole ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je tiens a m'excuser de ne pas avoir poste depuis longtemps mais ce n'est pas ma faute

Je n'ai plus de pc um gros virus m'as endomage mon pc. Mais il est en reparation, mais mon reparateur prive est parti en vacances pendant toutes ces vacances scolaires. Mais promis il seras repare dans 15 jours maxi. J'ai un nouveau telephone mais pour ecrire c'est la galere trop long alors je vous poste cette annonce,pour lire vous fic il est pratique heureusement.

Bisous a tout le monde et encore desole


	8. Chapter 8

ANNONCE

Je suis désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est juste pour vous informer que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier j'ai été hospitalisé à cause de ma grossesse et je suis resté longtemps à l'hôpital. Je suis sorti cette semaine seulement et mon petit est née avec 28 semaines alors je vais passer pas mal de temps entre l'hôpital et la maison mais si j'ai le temps je vais écrire petit à petit le prochain chapitre et je le posterais quand il sera fini. Mon petit vas très bien il doit juste prendre du poids maintenant à part ça il ce porte comme un grand comme dit l'expression. Désole encore mais je sais que vous pouvez imaginer le peu de temps que je vais avoir bisous et a bientôt.


End file.
